The AU Love
by sentaicouples05
Summary: requested by a friend of mine on Instagram. SO here's a story Karel and Amu
1. Chapter 1

Amu was walking out the street, holding her shopping bag. She accidentally slipped on a banana's peel.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed. Amu closed her eyes but she didn't feel the hard ground.

A strong pair of arm grabbed her. "Are you okay?" the voice questioned. Amu opened her eyes, and nodded. "Yeh, I'm fine."

The boy went to her shopping bag and grabbed it, and handed it to Amu.

"Here." He said. Amu thanked him.

"My name is Karel." The boy introduced.

"Amu." Amu stated.

"Nice to meet you." Karel smiled. Amu smiled, "Nice to meet you too!"

"Would you like to go for a smoothie?" Karel asked. Amu nodded.

They both headed to the smoothie shop. Little did they know, a pair of jealousy eyes were on them.

"Do you feel like we are being watch?" Karel asked.

"Really?" Amu stated, she looked around and met that pair of eyes. It was on fire.

 _Oh no!_ Amu screamed in her mind.

 **TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

Karel and Amu was drinking the smoothie, he noticed Amu keep glancing at another table.

"Is everything okay?" Karel asked. Amu snapped out of her thought, and nodded. But she continued glancing, which made Karel to turn around. He saw a boy looking at them.

"Who's that?" Karel asked.

Amu coughed, "He's my ex-boyfriend, Hiro."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Karel repeated, Amu nodded. Hiro started walking toward their table.

"Hi Amu!" he said.

"HI." Amu stated.

"May I ask who is he? A friend of yours? Your new boyfriend?" Hiro full of jealousy questioned.

"It's none of your business. He's a friend of mine. His name is Karel." Amu stated.

"Hi, you must be Hiro, Amu's ex-boyfriend." Karel stated, his voice fill with annoy.

"Yeh. Nice to meet you Karel." Hiro stated. Amu sense the silent awkward.

"Umm….It's time. Let's go Karel." Amu stated, as they were about to leave but Hiro stopped them.

"What do you want?" Amu asked.

"Nothing. I was wondering if I could join you guys." Hiro smirked.

"Um…." Karel was about to agree. But another person interrupted.

"Leave her alone, Hiro." Two voices came. It was Yamato and Tusk. Tusk had an unhappy face, because Amu skipped her chores again.

"She need to go back and do her chore." Tusk stated. Amu smiled sheepishly. 'I'm doom' she said in her head.

"Well. See you next time Amu-chan!" Karel waved and left. Amu nodded. They got each other phone number already so it should be fine.

"Let's go Amu." Yamato stated. Amu nodded. She followed Tusk and Yamato home. Hiro couldn't stop them, but inside him, he was still having feelings for Amu. He sighed and went home.

Back at the treehouse….

Sera caught Amu kept texting to someone. Sera coughed, "Amu got a new boyfriend." He teased.

Amu looked and protested, "no." she blushed. Tusk and Leo being protective brothers, stole

"Hey give it back!" Amu stated. But they didn't, they read the message.

 _Karel: Hey Amu, how r u doing?_

 _Amu: I'm fine. Sry for wat happen 2day._

 _Karel: It's fine. I was a bit worried, leaving u w/ ur ex-bf._

 _Amu: nah. Thx to Yamato and Tusk, he didn't do anything._

 _Karel: well that's good new. Anyway, do u want to hang out tmr?_

 _Amu: sure. Where?_

 _Karel maybe at the Bakery down in sakura street._

 _Amu: sound good. See u tmr at 9._

 _Karel: great. Bye!_

 _Amu: bye! 3_

 _Karel: :))))))_

 **TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are going on a date?!" Tusk exclaimed.

"Absoutely not." Leo stated. Amu took back her phone.

"It's not a date. It's just a hangout." Amu blushed a little, "Beside, I think he only see me as a friend."

"You mean you have crush on him!" Sera stated, as she and Yamato brought out dinner.

"Wel… Um…." Amu stammered. Tusk and Leo stared at Amu.

"Kind of." Amu stated.

"Nani?" Leo yelled, made Sera covered her ears.

"Leo." Yamato warned. "Gomen." Leo apologized.

"Well what's wrong? It's been a long time I started to like someone again." Amu huffed and went to her room.

"Amu! What about dinner?" Sera asked.

"I'm not hungry." Amu called.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning….

Amu left early, Leo and Tusk followed behind.

"Karel-kun!" Amu waved at the boy standing not far from her.

"Amu-chan! Over here." Karel stated. They hugged each others.

"Let's go in." Karel satted, opening the door for Amu. Amu smiled and nodded.

"Wow! They are so many flavor!" Amu exclaimed. Karel glanced at Amu's smiley face and blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

They both get vanilla and chocolate then sat down at a table.

"Thanks, Karel-kun. For paying." Amu said. Karel blushed, "You're welcome." He said. Tusk and Leo from afar clenched their fists.

"How dare he flirt with her?!" Both of them have the same thought.

Karel started to look which worried Amu.

"Is there something wrong?" Amu asked.

"Eh…I feel like I'm being watch." Karel explained.

"Being watch?" Amu repeated, and also started looking around. "I see no one." Amu said.

"May it's just my imagination." Karel shrugged.

"Hey, karel-kun. Do you want to go to the aquarium later?" Amu asked.

"Sure. Definitely!" Karel replied with excitement. 'Yes.I can spend more time with her now'

"Oh. I almost forgot. Next week, is my birthday. Do you want to come along with me?" Amu asked.

Karel nodded. "So what do you like for your birthday present?" Karel asked.

"Anything would be fine." Amu exclaimed.

"Hmmm…." Karel thought for a moment, he smiled when he had finished his thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Amu curiously asked.

"Ummm./….Nothing. Let's go." Karel suggested, grabbing Amu's hand and dashed out of the shop. Leo and Tusk quickly followed.

"Where are we going Karel-kun?" Amu asked.

"The Aquarium." Karel simply stated. Amu blushed a bit, as she realized she was running with Karel, hands in hands.

She looked around and could see, people whispering about them, which made her cheek redden.

"Amu! Amu-chan! Amu!" Karel called. Amu snapped out of ther thought and asked, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were blank for a few moment." Karel asked in concern.

"I'm fine, let's go in." Amu stated.


	5. Chapter 5

They were walking hand in hand, in the long hallway. Amu looked around, she saw all the couples were holding hand. _Does this look like me and Karel a couple?_ She wondered to herself.

They were walking happily, looking at different types of fishes until they passed by Tusk and Leo.

"Leo-kun! Tusk-kun?!" Amu said in shocked. The boys looked up from their magazines.

"OH. Hey Amu! Didn't know you will come to this aquarium today?" Leo stammered.

"Did you two follow me?" Amu demanded, Karel stand aside and looked.

"Of course not! Why would we interrupt your date." Tusk stated.

"It's not a date!" Karel and Amu stated in union, both blushing madly.

"You both are blushing madly." Tusk stated "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.

"No we are not. It's just….it's just…." Both stammered, which cause Leo to burst out laughter.

"You guys look like a couple who known each other for centuries." Leo joked, Tusk sent him a glare to silent him. Leo shut up.

"Well, we'll go now. Continue a long with your date." Tusk teased, and dragged Leo with him. As they left, Karel and Amu took a look at each other, and blushed again.

 _Damn it! Why am I keep blushing?!_ Karel scolded at himself.

 _This is so embarassing!_ Amu yelled in her head.

They both let out a sigh, "Should we continue?" Karel asked. Amu just nodded.

However this time, they didn't held hand. Amu was sad at this distance between them, while Karel was also mad for not holding Amu's hand.

At the end, "Thanks for the day. See you soon!" Amu said, holding up her tears, before Karel could bit goodbye, Amu had walked away.

"Aish! I must do something to apologize." Karel yelled in frustration.

Amu walked back to the treehouse, heading toward her room, ignored everyone greeting.

Inside the room…

"What did you two do?" Sera scolded at Leo and Tusk.

"We got caught by them, that's all." Leo stated.

"And?" Yamato added.

"We kind of tease them." Tusk and Leo sighed in union.

"You BAKAS!" Sera and Yamato scolded at them at the same time.

"There's so much union couples today." Leo sighed.

"What did say?" Sera declared.

"Nothing." Leo stated back.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Day had passed….. Karel and Amu hadn't talk to each other. And finally Amu birthday came.

Amu woke up like every morning, and sighed to herself. "Karel-kun, why did you ignore my calls?" Amu cried, as she looked at her phone seeing no reply for Karel.

She wiped her tears, and decided to get change. She muttered to herself, "Amu, cheer up. Everything will be ok. Today is your birthday remember?" Amu reminded herself.

She heard a knock on her door, "Amu!" Sera called.

"Coming!" Amu stated. She walked out the room, but she didn't see Tusk or Leo. Only Yamato, Misao and Sera was outside.

"Happy Birhtday!" They yelled, as Uncle Mario brought the cake toward Amu. Amu smiled brightly.

"Arigato, minna." She stated. They started handing her present. Amu happily received them, although in her heart, she felt something was missing.

"Amu." A voice called her. She looked up. "We're sorry for what we said last time. We never to tease you a Karel." Tusk and Leo apologized. Amu shook her head.

"It's fine." She stated.

"Whatever you say. We have a gift as an apologize. Why don't you go outside?" Leo stated, dragging Amu out.

"Wait what?" she was confused.

"Amu." A voice startled her heart, she turned around, to see that familiar face once again.

"Karel-kun." Amu muttered. She saw on his hand was a banquet of flower and a gift box.

"I'm sorry for not answering your call, because I was busy preparing your gift." Karel explained.

"Tusk and Leo came to me, and invited me to your birthday party. I never meant to make you feel so sad." Karel stated. Amu was still silent.

"So today is birthday, I want to apologize. And I also want to ask you something." Karel stated.

"What do you wan tto ask" Amu said.

"Will you…be..my girlfriend?" Karel bowed down on one his knees.

Amu gasped, tears started running down her cheek. She slowly nodded.

"Yes." She muttered, as she jumped on Karel for a hug. "Yes I would be honor to be your girlfriend!" She cried.

Karel hugged her back, and smiled.

Her friends stood behind them, smiled. They are happy for their friend, finally had found her love.

 **The end!**


End file.
